Cuando todo va bien entonces me acuerdo de ti
by JessiBellaCullenS
Summary: Edward se ha ido. Bella después de un largo tiempo empieza a medio vivir de nuevo gracias a su mejor amigo, pero como siempre, los recuerdos la le llegan a la mente y al corazón de vez en cuando.


**Hola nuevamente, aquí escribí un nuevo One-Shot acerca de Edward, Bella y Jacob. Inspirado en la cación de Christina Aguilera "Pero me acuerdo de ti", salió más que todo un Jabob/Bella, no me pregunten por qué.**

**Nuevamente, como saben todos, los personajes no me perteneen, todo es obra y gracia de Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece la trama.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Besos y nos estamos leyendo.**

**Cuando todo va ****bien... entonces me acuerdo de ti**

Ha pasado ya casi un año desde aquel fatídico día en el que sentí que mi vida perdía todo el sentido, en el que sentí que todo mi mundo se venía sobre mis pies y no encontraba forma de volver a levantarlo, de volver a levantarme. Desde ese día pase semanas y meses no siendo yo, siendo un simple cuerpo que caminaba, tenía signos vitales, pero que no sentía, no pensaba, ni tenía vida propia; contestaba por inercia todo lo que me preguntaban, sólo hacía lo que la rutinaria vida ameritaba. Me había dejado vacía, sin sentimientos ni emociones, ese día, en ese bosque, el no solo se había ido sino que se había llevado mi ser consigo. Recuerdo vagamente que mi padre, Charlie, ya no sabía que hacer conmigo, y me dolía verlo así, me dolía muchísimo, pero no tenía voluntad para hacer cambiar las cosas, ni siquiera para hacerlo por no ver sufrir a mi padre. Mi vida estaba totalmente eclipsada. Me prohibí recordar, pero a la misma vez me aterraba olvidar todos los momentos que pase a su lado, olvidarlo a el, mi único amor, mi única razón de vivir.

Después de casi cuatro meses de su partida, Charlie no aguantó más y decidió ponerle fin a mi aterrador modo de vida de la manera más drástica.

Flash Back

_Era un viernes por la mañana, y bajaba a desayunar como lo hacía regularmente, para tomar mi monovolumen e irme a clases y luego ir al trabajo que tenía en la tienda de deporte de los Newton, y luego venir a mi casa, cenar e irme a mi cuarto a intentar que los fantasmas del pasado no vinieran a perturbar mis sueños, cosas que no conseguía muy a menudo._

_Charlie estaba sentado leyendo el periódico con una taza de café en frente. Tomé mi cereal y me senté, dejó el periódico y se me quedó viendo._

_**Ya esta bien Bella! Te voy a enviar a casa**__ – me dijo desesperado, asustada y confundida levante mi vista del plato de cereal y observe a Charlie, estaba furioso._

_**Ya estoy en casa**__ - le dije por lo bajo, aun confundida_

_**Voy a enviarte con Reneé, a Jacksonville**_

_**No**__ – murmuré - __**¿Qué quieres que haga?**__ – le dije mientras veía que crispaba su rostro. En ese momento me sentí fatal, pude ver el daño que involuntariamente le estaba haciendo a mi padre con mi actitud de zombie_

_**Ese es el problema Bella, que no haces nada**__ – me dijo dolido pero firme – __**nunca haces nada**__ – lo miré mas confundida aún, ¿acaso quería que me metiera en problemas o qué?_

_**¿Acaso quieres que me meta en problemas?**__ – le solté lo que había pensado, sin mas nada que decir _

_**Eso sería mejor que esto**__ – dijo señalándome – __**sería mejor que verte arrastrándote todo el tiempo**_

_**No me arrastro**__ – le dije por lo bajo, ese comentario me había dolido_

_**Palabra equivocada... arrastrarse sería hacer algo, pero **__**tú no haces nada! Haces las cosas por inercia, contestas o hablas solo cuando te preguntan directamente, no sales a ningún lado que no sea la escuela y el trabajo en donde los Newton. Bella estás sin vida, eso es, sin vida!**__ – me dijo alterado y preocupado, cuanta razón tenía, así estaba yo desde ese día, sin vida._

_**Lo siento papá**__ – le dije cabizbaja – __**No me quiero ir a Jacksonville, no quiero dejar mi colegio, ni mi trabajo. Tengo una vida aquí en Forks**__ – dije la ultima parte lo mas bajo que pude – __**No quiero dejarte, ¿qué quieres que haga?**_

_**No te disculpes**__ – me dijo suspirando – __**Hoy voy a bajar a ver el partido con Billy y Harry a la reserva, deberías venir, allá va a estar Jacob y los otros chicos, tal vez te haría bien un cambio de clima, solo un poco**__ – me dijo casi suplicando, yo sabía que eso no iba a cambiar en nada. ¿quién querría la compañía de alguien roto, vacío, dañado?_

_**Esta bien papá**__ – accedí después de todo solo para recompensar un poco el daño que venía haciéndole a Charlie, el sonrió un poco, yo suspire, me levante y me fui a mi rutina. No tenía idea de que ese día podía cambiar algo en mi vida._

Fin Flash Back

_Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra norma_

_Que tengo encasa quien suena con verme llegar  
Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie  
Ahora que me va muy bien_

Ese día bajé y quien iba a pensar que mi vida podía cambiar. Jacob Black, se convirtió en mi nuevo sol, gracias a el y a sus ocurrencias y a su cariño incondicional, con su perseverancia logró sacarme poco a poco del oscuro abismo en el que estaba. Jacob, o Jake como le decía por cariño, es un chico extraordinario, es un año menor que yo, pero eso no lo parecía, es muy maduro y con una personalidad muy atrayente, con gran sentido del humor, y si, bastante guapo, por qué no decirlo. Es alto, musculoso aunque no tanto, de piel morena, y cabello oscuro, antes lo llevaba largo en una coleta, pero ahora tiene se lo cortó casi por completo.

Hace poco me había enterado que el pertenecía a otra especie de criatura mitológica, si a mi me persiguen las cosas imposibles. El era un hombre lobo, o un licántropo como suelen llamarlo en los libros y esas cosas. Al principio fue un gran impacto, las cosas cambiaron bruscamente, el intentó alejarse por miedo a que yo lo rechazara y porque no podía revelarme su secreto. "Tienes que adivinarlo, tienes que hacerlo Bella, es la única forma que podríamos seguir juntos", me dijo esa noche, cuando volvió después de unas semanas apartado, en las cuales la noche oscura volvió a caer sobre mi. Después de que todo estaba solucionado, mi sol personal volvió, me sentí viva de nuevo.

- **Estoy en casa papá** – dije cuando estaba cerrando la puerta. Deje mi abrigo y mi mochila y cuando entré escuché varias voces gritando y haciendo vivas en el salón donde estaba el televisor – **Jake!!** – dije al verlo en el sillón junto a mi padre y a Billy, estaban viendo el partido. Jacob se volteó a verme con una sonrisa, se paró y caminó hacia donde yo estaba y me dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla - **¿Qué haces aquí? **– le pregunté sonriendo también

- **Estaba esperándote, Bells** – me dijo – **ah, claro y mientras tanto disfrutaba del partido junto a los viejos **– señaló con la cabeza a nuestros padres.

- **Oh, claro, se volvió a dañar tu plasma** – le dije y le saqué la lengua en un ataque infantil

- **Bella Bella** – me dijo riéndose – **¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?** – me tomó de las manos y depositó un beso en ellas – **pero si, tienes razón, es una de las excusas para estar aquí, aunque para serte completamente sincero** – se acercó mas a mi – **yo solo quería verte** – trague con dificultad y tiré de el hacia la cocina

- **Imagino que no han cenado** – le dije cuando entrábamos, el soltó una carcajada por mi reacción

- **Eres tan impredecible** – me dijo riéndose. Yo me tensé, así solía decirme _él_. Respiré profundamente y me puse a hacer la cena.

_Ahora que con el tiempo logre superar  
Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar  
Ahora ya no hay mas dolor  
Ahora el fin vuelvo a ser yo_

El resto de la noche pasó sin ningún otro incidente. Cuando serví la cena todos nos sentamos a comer, recibí halagos por parte de Billy por lo maravillosa que había quedado la lasaña, y Jacob hizo comentarios recordando nuestras anécdotas el fin de semana pasado, cuando fui con toda la manada a pasar el día la playa cerca de la casa de los padres de Emily.

- **Y deberían haber visto a Bella tratando de surfear** – decía Jacob muriéndose de risa, golpeando suavemente la mesa con las manos – **No había visto un estilo tan... único en la tabla**

- **Jake basta** – le decía yo riéndome, pero algo avergonzada – **yo te dije que no se me daban los deportes, debías saberlo ya **-

Así prosiguió toda la velada, luego Jacob me ayudó a levantar la mesa y lavar los platos. Al terminar nos sentamos en silencio en la mesa de la cocina. Jacob se veía que tenia algo que decirme, se veía incomodo y me observaba en silencio.

- **Jake, suéltalo** – le dije cansada del silencio y de su incomoda forma de mirarme. El suspiro lentamente y me miró directo a los ojos.

- **ok ok** – dijo y volvió a respirar hondo, yo levante una ceja – **Es que no se si esto te va a incomodar, se que no te gusta, pero es que no pienso en alguien mas que me acompañe en eso y bueno, no es solo eso, también quiero que seas tu con quien compartiera eso y bueno, este ...** – estaba sumamente nervioso, le asentí con la cabeza para animarlo a que siguiera – **el asunto es que, bueno, Bells, quisiera saber si querías acompañarme al baile de fin de curso de mi escuela en la reserva** – me miró fijamente y esperando mi respuesta. ¡Un baile!? Jacob estaba loco?

- **¿Un baile? ... ¿En tu instituto?** – Le dije calmada –** Jake, sabes que yo no bailo, ni siquiera escucho música** – eso era verdad, todas las canciones, en algún momento me recordaba a él, por ese motivo deje de escuchar cualquier tipo de música.

- **Si si Bells, lo se, lo se, disculpa** – dijo al tiempo que se pasaba las manos por su corto cabello – **no perdía nada con intentarlo, ¿no? **– dijo reclinándose al espaldar de la silla

- **No te disculpes Jake** – le dije tomando su mano que descansaba sobre su rodilla – **todo esta bien.**

Al rato Billy anunció que se iban, los despedí en la puerta, y fui a mi cuarto, luego de darle las buenas noches a Charlie.

Busqué mi pijama y mi neceser y me fui a dar una ducha. Abrí el agua lo mas caliente soportable por mi cuerpo, y me metí debajo de ella. El agua caliente relajó cada uno de mis músculos, eso pasaba siempre, pero ni eso me ayudaba a que en la noche me invadieran los recuerdos. Un año y aun lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

Salí al rato de la ducha y me puse la pijama, me lave los dientes y me fui a mi cuarto. Me puse a ordenar unas cuantas cosas que había dejado tiradas en la mañana y a guardar mis cosas para el instituto mañana. Cuando terminé miré por la ventana, y como cada noche la nostalgia fue invadiéndome.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y otra vez pierdo la calma_

Recordé como cada noche Edward trepaba por mi ventana y me hacía compañía durante toda la noche, velando mis sueños, sin que Charlie ni siquiera sospechara. Recordé la primera vez que lo vi aquí

Flash Back

_Estaba hablando con Reneé por teléfono cuando me asustó un ruido en la ventana, volteé y ahí estaba el, sonriéndome_

_- __**Mamá te llamo después, tengo cosas que hacer**__ – me despedí de mi madre y tranqué el teléfono - __**¿Cómo llegaste aquí? **_

_- __**Por la ventana**__ – me dijo sonriéndome torcidamente, con mi sonrisa preferida, la que hacía que dejara de respirar_

Fin Flash Back

_Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y se me desgarra el alma_

Una lágrima corrió desde mi ojo derecho hasta perderse por debajo de mi mentón. _"¿Cómo es posible que haya pasado tanto y todavía tu estés con estas tonterías, Bella?"_ me reproché a mi misma. Me era imposible olvidarlo del todo, y aún cuando había seguido con mi vida, en gran parte gracias a Jacob, todavía lo recordaba y añoraba como el primer día, y solo pensar en él, mi alma se hacía pedazos

_Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y se borra mi sonrisa_

Y no solamente se había ido el, el amor de mi vida, sino que con el se había llevado a toda su familia, a la que consideraba también mi familia. Al comprensivo Carlisle; a la amorosa Esme a quien consideraba mi segunda madre; al centrado y cariñoso Jasper, aunque nuestra relación no era del todo cercana, había cariño; al bromista de Emmet, como extrañaba sus bromas y su forma de meterse conmigo; a la arrogante Rosalie, aunque ella me odiara, no se porqué, igual era mi familia; y a Alice, mi mejor amiga, el duendecillo alocado y obsesionado con las compras, pero a pesar de todo eso, la mejor amiga que podía haber encontrado en el mundo, de todos, a parte de Edward, era ella la que mas añoraba. Otra lágrima corrió por mis mejillas.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y mi mundo se hace trizas_

Entre lagrimas y recuerdo fui quedándome dormida, no es que fuera un alivio, ni mucho menos, creo que hasta podría decir que era peor, las pesadillas de ese día y de otras cosas mas atacaban mi inconsciente sin piedad, siempre soñaba lo mismo, yo estaba sola en el bosque, y de repente veía su figura, y corría hacia el, y corría y corroía pero nunca lo alcanzaba, siempre se desvanecía en la nada, dejándome llorando, tirada en el suelo del bosque, y siempre despertaba de la misma forma, gritando su nombre, con lagrimas en mi cara y mi respiración acelerada.

Al día siguiente decidí llamar a Jacob, para decirle que si lo iba a acompañar al baile, total, el había estado conmigo incondicionalmente, siempre que lo necesite, y nunca dijo no, por mas arriesgada que fuera la situación y cuando el me pedía una única cosa yo venía y le decía que no, y sin ninguna razón válida mas que _"no me gustan los bailes"._ Suspiré y decidí llamarlo.

- **Hola** – respondió Billy en el otro lado del teléfono

- **Hola Billy, es Bella, ¿estará Jake, por favor?** - me respondió con un _"te lo paso"_

- ¿**Bells**?- me contestó Jacob - **¿Cómo estas? Cuéntame, que pasó?** – respiré hondo y sonreí

- **Jake, es que estaba pensando en lo que me pediste anoche, cuando acabamos de cenar** – me quede en silencio a ver si decía nada –** bueno, te estaba llamando para decirte que si, si te voy a acompañar al baile** – le dije finalmente

- **Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii** – fue lo único que escuché y tuve que despegar un poco el teléfono de mi oreja - **¿En serio, Bells?** – me preguntó animadamente

- **Claro tonto** – le respondí riéndome

- **Oh Bells! Eres lo máximo! Gracias, en serio, que gusto! No sabes lo feliz que me haces con eso! Te adoro!** -

- **Jajajaja basta Jake, ni que te hubiera aceptado una propuesta de matrimonio** -

- **Bueno, no se sabe, ya por lo menos me diste el primer "Si"** – dijo y rompió a reír, yo abrí los ojos lo máximo que pude y sentí que mi respiración se quedó atrapada en la garganta - **¿Bella? ¿Estas bien? Sólo era una broma** -

- **Si Jake, lo se, no te preocupes** – le contesté lo más segura que podía, yo sabía que detrás de todo no era del todo poco factible que eso realmente le pasara por su cabeza. Estuvimos un rato más hablando de tonterías y poniéndome al tanto de todo lo relativo al baile. Me dijo que el baile iba a ser en un salón de fiesta en Port Angeles y que era una fiesta de gala, traducción, mi peor pesadilla, tacones y vestido largo.

El resto de la semana corrió con la normalidad de siempre, En el instituto las cosas habían cambiado, ahora el grupo estaba divido en dos, por un lado Mike, Ángela, Ben y yo, y por otro Jessica y Lauren, aunque me temo que siempre fue así, pero en fin. En el trabajo, todo iba de mil maravillas, Mike había dejado de acosarme, por fin entendió que no quería nada con el. De vez en cuando salía a cualquier sitio con Jake, todo iba mejorando cada día

_Ahora que me futuro comienza a brillar_

_Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad  
Ahora ya no hay mas dolor  
Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo_

El jueves decidí decirle a mi padre que ese sábado iba a ir con Jacob a Port Angeles, no creía que le importaría, el adoraba verme con Jacob, se sentía seguro de el, igual que yo. Llegué del trabajo y me puse a prepararle su comida favorita, pastel de carne con vegetales horneados.

- **Bells ya llegué** – me dijo cuando cerró la puerta, y lo escuché quitándose las botas – **Huele delicioso hija, ¿Qué cocinaste? **– me dijo al entrar en la cocina

- **Hola papá ... estoy haciendo** **pastel de carne con vegetales horneados** – lo salude con un beso en la frente, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor.

- **¿Tienes algo que decirme Isabella Marie Swan?** – me dijo alzando una ceja, Charlie cuando quería podía ser muy observador e intuitivo. Corté un pedazo de pastel y lo coloqué en un plato junto a un poco de los vegetales que acababa de sacar del horno.

- **Bueno, si tengo algo que decirte, pero no es por eso que preparé la comida, tenía tiempo que no comíamos esto** – le dije, y si, era muy mala mintiendo, y el lo sabía.

- **Ok, como digas** – me dijo riéndose - **¿Qué querías decirme?** – empezó a comer

- **Bueno, es que Jacob me dijo que lo acompañara al baile de fin de curso de su Instituto** – le dije sin dejar de mirarlo – **es este sábado ... en Port Angeles**

- **Me parece bien, Bells, pero prométeme que te cuidarás, aunque confío en Jacob, igual, las cosas andan un poco peligrosas** – le sonreí y le di las gracias. Al día siguiente, cuando llegué del Instituto al medio día llamé a Jacob para decirle que Charlie no había puesto ninguna objeción y para ultimar los detalles. Quedamos en que el me venía a buscar en su coche y después, por supuesto, me dejaría en la casa cuando el baile finalizara.

El resto de la semana pasó rápido y cuando menos pensé era ya sábado. Me desperté temprano, algo ansiosa, sin saber por qué. En la mañana estuve arreglando la casa y terminando unos deberes que tenía que entregar la próxima semana. Charlie se había ido con Harry a pescar e iban a volver tarde. Cuando tenía todo listo, vi el reloj y marcaban las 4 de la tarde, me puse a preparar algo para dejarle de cena a Charlie y después comenzar a arreglarme.

Cuando acabé de cocinar, dejé la comida dentro del horno mientras me iba a bañar y arreglar, esperando que Charlie llegara antes de que Jake viniera por mí. Cuando llegué a mi cuarto me golpeó una realidad que tenía completamente ignorada, ya no tenía a Alice que me arreglara para ir a un baile, y ahí mi primer golpe de nostalgia de la noche. Suspire profundamente, tratando de alejar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza y abrí el armario en busca de algo que ponerme, encontré el vestido largo que había usado en el matrimonio de Reneé, era color negro, con escote en la espalda y por delante amarrado en el cuello, con detalles brillantes en el borde del cuello y en el ruedo, el escote de la espalda llegaba justo a la cintura, era perfecto. Busqué unas sandalias plateadas altas, las únicas altas que tenía, y una cartera de mano, pequeña. Dejé las cosas sobre la cama y me fui a bañar.

Al terminar de bañarme me envolví en mi bata de baño y salí hacia mi cuarto, vi el reloj y eran las 5:30 en hora y media Jacob vendría por mí. Busque en mi peinadora un poco de maquillaje y me coloque algo de sombra negra en los ojos, con uno que otro brillo plateado, no muy oscura, me coloqué un poco de máscara para pestañas y creyón por la parte de debajo de los ojos; brillo labial y decidí no colocarme rubor, seguramente no lo iba a necesitar. Sequé mi cabello dejándolo completamente liso. Me coloqué el vestido y los zapatos y me vi en el espejo. Otro golpe de recuerdos me invadió, y el día que Edward me llevó al baile de fin de curso invadió mi mente, trague pesadamente y parpadeé para evitar que alguna lágrima cayera y me arruinara el maquillaje.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y se me desgarra el alma_

- **Bells, Jacob está esperándote abajo** – me dijo Charlie desde la puerta, respiré hondo y le abrí – **Wow hija, estas hermosa** – me dijo algo sorprendido

- **Gracias papá** – me sonrojé un poco. Tomé mi cartera y bajé. Al final de la escalera estaba Jacob vestido de traje y corbata, se veía apuesto, cuando me vio sus ojos se abrieron y sonrió. Me tomó la mano cuando iba casi llegando

- **Wow Bella... estas... wow** – fue lo único que pudo decir.

- **Gracias Jake, también te ves muy bien** – le sonreí, pero sentí que mi sonrisa no llegaba a los ojos, aun los recuerdos de mi primer baile me estaban golpeando con fuerza.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Mi sonrisa_

Me despedí de Charlie, y fuimos hasta su Wolsvagen, lo encendió aun sonriendo y partimos hacia Port Angeles. Había un silencio algo incomodo en el auto_. "Con Edward no pasaba eso nunca, no existían los silencios incómodos"_ recordé y después me maldije mentalmente, no debería estar recordando eso.

Como en 45 minutos llegamos al salón donde iba a ser el baile, Jacob estacionó en uno de los sitios disponibles, me bajé del auto y esperé que Jake terminara de cerrar su puerta. Mi subconsciente volvió a traicionarme recordándome los detalles de Edward, como por ejemplo, que el nunca dejaba de abrirme la puerta y ayudaba a bajar del auto. Sentía que el nudo en mi garganta iba creciendo, hoy debería estar tranquila, era la noche del baile de mi mejor amigo, pero no podía, simplemente, eran demasiados recuerdos para una sola persona. Jacob me tomó de la mano y empezamos a caminar hacia el salón.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Mi mundo trizas  
Pero me acuerdo de ti_

Había música a todo volumen, muchas personas. Encontramos a Quil y a Embry, acompañado por dos chicas, que por su apariencia eran pertenecientes a la tribu.

- **Hey, chicos** – los saludó Jacob

- **Jacob! Bella! Wow...** – dijo Embry abriendo la boca de la impresión – **espectacular** – me dijo señalándome con la mano y sonriendo. Yo le sonreí de vuelta, estaba abrumada, sentía que no podía ni hablar.

Estuvimos charlando un rato, bueno ellos eran los que hablaban, yo estaba inusualmente callada con ellos. Embry y Quil se fueron a bailar con sus respectivas parejas una canción suave que empezó a sonar.

- **Bells, ¿quieres bailar?** – me preguntó Jacob tímidamente. Yo solo negué con la cabeza. El suspiró y se puso a ver hacia la pista. Me sentí mal por el, pero no quería bailar, es más, no podía bailar, no con el, ni con nadie que no fuera Edward.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Oh pero me acuerdo de ti_

Al rato se acerco una chica, ella era blanca, de cabello castaño liso y bastante pecosa, se veía que era algo tímida, iba vestida con un lindo vestido rojo, era bonita la chica.

- **Disculpa** – le dijo a Jacob – **¿podrías bailar conmigo?** – Jacob me miró, y ella se sonrojó – **Oh, disculpa, no sabía que venías acompañado **– dijo ya muy roja, me hizo gracia.

- **No no te preocupes** – le dije intentado sonreír – **Si quieres ve Jake... yo voy a dar una vuelta por la terraza mientras tanto** – el me miró como preguntándome si estaba segura – **Anda, no la hagas esperar** – le di un golpecito en el hombro y fui caminado hacia la terraza, necesitaba aire urgentemente.

A medida que caminaba, la música se hacía mas lejana, cuando llegue a la baranda de la terraza, me apoyé en ella y suspire profundamente, había poca gente ahí, creo que solo estaban tres chicos conversando al otro extremo, y deje caer mi cabeza entre mis manos. No quería llorar por los recuerdos, no podía, adentro estaba mi salvador, mi sol personal, la persona que me había ayudado a volver a la vida, o por lo menos al intento de vida que estaba llevando, pero, ¿A quién engañaba?, quizás me había vuelto una buena actora o simplemente estaba bloqueando todo, pero cuando no tenía a nadie a mi alrededor todo volvía de bruces, y me sentía igual que siempre, _"Si tan solo pudiera tenerte de nuevo conmigo"_ pensé y en seguida me reproché por la estupidez que había pensado, algo que nunca sucedería. Los chicos que estaban hablando entraron de nuevo a la fiesta y me quedé sola de nuevo. Una fuerte brisa hizo que me estremeciera. Cerré los ojos y respiré fuerte, pero hubo algo que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera por un momento y se disparara más rápido de lo normal.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Pero me acuerdo de ti..._

- **Bella** – dijo una voz varonil y aterciopelada. Me tensé y regañe a mi subconsciente por jugarme una mala jugada – **Isabella** – volvió a llamarme y yo negué con la cabeza – **Mírame por favor** – sin querer hacerlo, pero con toda la curiosidad volteé despacio.

- **Edward** – dije en un suspiro entrecortado, observando al ser más perfecto del mundo parado frente a mí, sin yo quererlo las lágrimas empezaron a desbordar mis ojos. El se acercó a mí y puso sus manos en mi cara, limpiando mis lágrimas con sus pulgares, dulcemente. Yo solo lo miraba, pensando que era otra de las tantas alucinaciones que podía hacerme mi mente.

- **Lo siento, lo siento tanto, Bella, mi Bella** – me dijo y su aliento chocó contra mi cara. Sin pensarlo más subí mis manos a su cara y me acerqué a el, uniendo nuestros labios en un dulce beso, beso que esperaba desde hace mas de un año, olvidando todo lo pasado, olvidando donde y con quien estaba, sólo importándome este momento y esta persona, perfecto ambos.


End file.
